


霸道堂主爱上我

by owakoblack



Series: 那不勒斯晴 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 葡西人类设定，背景是1990年代的那不勒斯。牵扯到黑社会，其实是美食主题。是很久以前写的普罗马同人文《那不勒斯晴》番外篇。前情提要：安东是西班牙人，小时候搬来那不勒斯，与罗维诺是青梅竹马。因为太贫穷，安东瞒着罗维诺加入了黑帮，被堂主收为养子，后来继承了堂主的位置。另一方面，罗维诺也是为了谋生，前往遥远的加拿大多伦多开了一家名叫“那不勒斯晴”的餐厅，并因此认识了来自东德的基尔。安东委托费里带罗维诺回那不勒斯，希望能与罗维诺重归于好，并把堂主的位置让给双胞胎哥哥佩德鲁（在葡萄牙长大），自己做个普通人，但是罗维诺还是选择和基尔在一起，又回加拿大了。原本就设定为了不让安东落单，后来和佩德鲁在一起，是葡西的设定，在这里更进一步地讲述葡西的故事。共三章，已完结。增加了插图。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: 那不勒斯晴 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

飞机靠近意大利南部的海港城市那不勒斯的时候，总会看到下面有一片瞩目的巨大几何图形绿地，那就是卡塞塔王宫及其园林。这座奢侈的巴洛克宫殿群是当年那不勒斯国王为了与法国凡尔赛宫殿竞争而修建，规模如此庞大，以至于1861年那不勒斯王国灭亡了，卡塞塔宫殿内仍然剩下许多房间没有装修。这天清晨，卡塞塔王宫还未对外开放，园林也大门紧锁，就连平日早起修建花草的园丁们也进不来，只因为卡塞塔被统治那不勒斯的黑帮给包场了。  
偌大的园林静悄悄，只有一个男人在笔直又宽敞的道路上晨跑，两边是高大的绿树与雕像，道路中间是延伸至园林尽头的狄安娜与阿多尼斯喷泉的长水池。尽管绕整个园林跑一圈少说也有五千米，这个身材健美的男子却轻松地跑了好久，一边戴耳机听音乐，一边面带微笑地呼吸新鲜空气，高马尾在他脑后愉快地甩着，尽显年轻人的活力。  
这时候，园林里唯一的一辆电瓶车向他驶来，车上是一个戴墨镜穿黑西装的男人。“堂·佩德鲁大哥！”  
“Bom dia, no, bongiorno! 有急事吗，还特地坐车来找我。”佩德鲁继续跑着，电瓶车与他并列行驶。  
“是这样的，大哥，据情报员说，安东尼奥被罗维诺甩了。”  
“嗯？这真是天大的事情呀。”佩德鲁停下脚步，摘下耳机，站在原地托起下巴思考起来。

午餐时间，安东与罗维诺在人头攒动的食堂里好不容易抢到了食物，面对面地坐在餐桌前狼吞虎咽地用餐。“嗯哇，怎么这么好吃呢？简直比我做的料理还好吃呢太可恶了！”罗维诺一口气吃完盘中的食物，大声赞叹。“是吗？亲分觉得还是罗马诺做的料理好吃呢。”安东睁着又圆又亮的大眼睛说。“安东，你见世面太少了，应该像我这样尝遍世界美食，你就会同意这确实是上好的料理啊笨蛋。不行，我一定要见见这位大厨，向他学习烹饪技术，提升’那不勒斯晴’的料理水平。”  
过了一会，大厨兼食堂主人的男人微笑着走到他们面前，“bom dia, 我是堂主佩德鲁。”安东没想到这个男人居然是他的双胞胎哥哥佩德鲁，吓得他赶紧从梦中醒来。

安东睁开眼的时候，发现阳光已经穿透床边的薄窗帘照射在他脸上，尽管电风扇还在格叽格叽地晃着，他因为做噩梦出了一身汗。安东揉揉眼睛，抬头一看，摆放在狭窄又破旧的卧室另一边桌上的罗维诺的照片正朝他笑。“早呀，罗马诺。”安东苦笑着用乳名呼唤从小一起长大的罗维诺。几天前，好不容易回那不勒斯一趟的罗维诺又飞去加拿大了，因为那里有罗维诺悉心经营的意大利餐厅，还有基尔伯特。尽管罗维诺已经不在这里，房间里却充满了他的回忆，这让安东感到很不是滋味。他不明白为什么就连自己做的海鲜饭都留不住罗维诺，为什么罗维诺偏偏选择了料理白痴基尔，而不是擅长做料理的自己。  
安东拉开窗帘，让明媚的阳光洒在肌肉匀称的小麦色肌肤上，映出油亮的光泽，然后双手交叉在脑后伸了伸懒腰，白色的背心下面露出肚脐和细腰——消沉并不适合如此年轻活泼的身体，他打起精神，决定出门买菜做一顿大餐犒劳自己。  
走出错综复杂的西班牙区，安东打算尝试坐一下新开通的地铁前往“劈开那不勒斯”。似乎大家和安东想的一样，都想尝鲜坐地铁，地铁站今天特别拥挤。正当安东站在人群中一起等待不知道什么时候会达到的列车之时，突然看到人群里一个扎着小辫子的男子背影，这让他不禁打了个冷颤，祈祷他只是认错了人，但是此刻闷热的地铁站仿佛从地下吹来了一阵冷气，冥冥中一种阴暗的气场正在朝他扑压而来——那个男人的气场。  
第一次见到那个男人，安东就深深地被这种莫名的阴气给镇住了。他从没想过长那么大，居然在十八岁生日那天突然冒出来一个与自己长得一模一样的人，都说看到另一个自己不吉利，但是他无法抹杀眼前这个活生生的自称是双胞胎哥哥的男人，只能像躲幽灵一样躲着他，尽量避免与他面对面。  
还好列车及时来了，安东第一个挤上车，躲在人群中观看车窗外那个男人的动作，从男人的侧面可以看到他右眼下方的泪痣。就在车门关上的一瞬间，安东刚想松一口气，却看到那个男人突然转过头，朝他微笑——被发现了，还是……那是映在车窗上自己的影子？列车虽然开动了，笼罩在安东身上的阴暗迟迟没有消失，这让他出了一身冷汗。  
走出地铁站，来到广场上，安东感到重见天日的喜悦，很快忘了刚才的“灵异现象”，快步走进“劈开那不勒斯”(Spaccanapoli)。当地人给这条老街道起如此有趣的名字，是因为从高处看会发现这条街道被遮挡在阴影中，仿佛一条巨大的裂缝。确实，老街道在山坡上，加上两旁房屋密集，就会产生这样的视觉效果。劈开那不勒斯是当地人喜欢来的市场，街道一楼是数不尽的个体商店，从新鲜的蔬菜水果、冰冻海鲜到熟菜烧卤，应有尽有。  
安东在一家海鲜店门前停下脚步，让店主从大水盆里捞了一斤贻贝，又被桌上摆着的肥美章鱼吸引了目光。他忽然回想起小时候和罗维诺从海里抓章鱼的情景，他只要潜入水中，将章鱼捞起，章鱼就会主动伸出触手缠住他的腰部，轻而易举地被带上岸。从前他那么拼命地做料理，就是为了让罗维诺吃得开心，然而现在罗维诺不在了，他也失去了做料理的乐趣……  
“安东，终于跟上你了。”忽然有人从背后拍了一下他的肩膀。  
那个男人。  
“佩德鲁！你怎么在这里！”此刻安东的内心在惊声尖叫，但是面对佩德鲁，他变得有气无力。  
“你刚才不是在地铁站看到我了吗？我也看到你了呀，于是跟了过来。”佩德鲁一副理所当然的样子。  
“所以为什么要跟着我啦？”安东脑中浮现缠在他腰部的章鱼。  
“别这样无情嘛~作为你哥哥，关心你不是很正常的事情吗？”  
“关心我什么？”  
“听说你被罗维诺甩了，我担心你一个人会寂寞，所以来看你呀。你在买今晚的菜吗，一个人吃？不如来我家吧，你还没尝过我做的料理呢~”  
“你家？”安东差点跳起来，“你是说’系统’的总部？”  
“是呀，跟我回系统吧，安东。”  
在佩德鲁即将拉住他的手臂的一瞬间，安东灵敏地闪开了——身为前任堂主，安东的身手不亚于现任堂主，他迅速解锁海鲜店门前停着的一辆摩托车，骑上去直接朝小巷子里开。  
“安东，等等！”  
他听到佩德鲁在身后追着喊他，但是他连回头看的功夫都没有，只是一心想要逃脱这个和自己一模一样的“幽灵”。所幸他对那不勒斯的街道非常熟悉，很快在蜘蛛网般的小巷子里甩掉了那个葡萄牙人。  
回到西班牙区的家楼下，安东终于松了一口气，因为在如此错综复杂的古老社区里，佩德鲁不可能找得到他的藏身之处。正这么想着，一只编织篮被绳子吊着，穿过楼宇之间悬挂的衣物和床单，缓缓降到安东眼前。在通讯不像现在这么发达的九十年代，需要帮助的那不勒斯人会从楼上放篮子下来，请求好心人帮忙买东西。安东从小在那不勒斯长大，对这样的习俗司空见惯了，想也没想就拿出篮子里面放的纸条来看：  
“亲爱的安东，请帮我买包香烟吧。佩德鲁”  
“啊啊啊！”安东很想像见了鬼一样大喊，然而他已经吓得全身发软喊不出来了，只是无奈地抬起头，看到楼上他家的窗子探出佩德鲁的头，正在微笑着向他招手。  
安东气冲冲地直奔上楼，打开自家房门，发现佩德鲁果然坐在客厅等他。  
“安东，你回来了呀，真快呢。”  
“快的是你吧，居然这么快找到我家来了。”  
“当然啦，关于你的事情我都很清楚哦，毕竟我只有你一个弟弟呀~”  
“如果你要带我回系统，我拒绝。”  
“安东，你一直躲着我，是害怕被我带回去吗？你是不是觉得被罗维诺甩了，会被系统的人嘲笑呀？毕竟当初你要我接替你的堂主位置，就是想过普通人的生活，这样才能和罗维诺在一起，但是罗维诺却把你甩了，选择了基尔伯特。”  
“拜托你别再提这件事了！”佩德鲁反复说罗维诺甩他的事情，这让安东气得直发抖，恨不得将佩德鲁装进篮子里吊到楼下去。  
“安东呀，你这么大个人了，也该勇敢面对现实吧，既然你没有理由做普通人了，一个人住在脏乱差的贫民区也没有意义，不如跟我回去吧。”  
“我才不要回系统任凭你摆布呢……除非，你让我做回堂主？”  
“嗯……要我让出宝座也不是不可以，只要小弟们认可的话。水能载舟也能覆舟，堂主的任务就是统一人心，避免内部分裂与斗争。之前系统分为各自支持你和我的两派，如今好不容易统一了，可万万不能大意呀。”  
“既然这样，即使冒着内部分裂的风险，你也要带我回去吗？”  
“当然了，我不可能放着失恋的你不管呀，谁知道你会做出什么傻事呢。我有个办法，就是我们进行决斗，赢的一方就做堂主，相信小弟们不会不接受。”  
“你就这么希望我回系统吗？”  
“你也是啊，就这么害怕我？是不是没有信心赢我呀？”  
“——我接受你的挑战。”安东金绿色的眼睛露出了坚定的眼神——昔日作为堂主的那种威风凛凛的气质瞬间回来了。

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

红色的法拉利跑车来到那不勒斯郊外临海的一栋豪宅，紧闭的铁门瞬间打开，让跑车进入。安东坐在副驾驶座上，原本被车内播放的法朵音乐催得昏昏欲睡，听到铁门打开的声音，便赶紧抬头往车窗外看——他以为自己会看到那栋熟悉的优雅意大利式别墅，没想到出现在眼前的却是一栋一半用红色油漆、另一半用黄色油漆粉刷的洋楼——西红柿炒鸡蛋的配色。

“佩德鲁，这是新的系统总部吗？”安东不解地问驾驶座上的佩德鲁。

“不呢，这就是原来的总部呀，你在这里住了好几年呢，不记得了吗？”

“可是怎么看起来和原来的不一样呢？”

“对了，我让人重新粉刷了房屋的外墙，是血与金的颜色哦，你很喜欢吧？”佩德鲁单手架起太阳眼镜，朝安东眨了一下眼睛。

“我是很喜欢红色和黄色，但是没想到房子也可以涂成这样的颜色……”

“嘿嘿，吃惊了吧？室内也重新装修了，等会你会更吃惊哦。”

当佩德鲁把安东领进大厅，原本在安东记忆中那个可以与卡塞塔和马德里王宫媲美的优雅气派大厅，如今却变得面目全非：墙壁和天花板被涂成了淡粉红色，木地板却是深棕色，大部分家具由深色的巴西木制作，沙发和椅子的皮料是深红色，偶尔有一两个黑色的书架突兀地摆满了白色陶瓷工艺品，最神奇的是某个角落放了一个巨大的绿色玉柜子，虽然肯定价值连城，却与周围环境格格不入。安东深呼吸了一口气，只希望这个记忆中的豪宅没有被佩德鲁改得面目全非，相信至少楼上露台看到的风景应该没什么改变，于是赶紧爬到三楼，穿过一个墙壁贴满绿白方格、看起来像浴室其实是品茶室的房间，终于来到面朝大海的露台。然而这个露台也不是安东记忆中的露台，站在那里，身后是黄色的外墙，左右两边却又被红色的外墙包围着，往下看去，庭院内原本清晰可见的宝蓝色游泳池，如今却被绿白条纹的顶棚给遮住了。由于房子位于山上高处，透明的游泳池修建在悬崖上，原本可以制造出与下面的蓝色地中海连成一片的美丽幻象，却由于这块塑料质感的顶棚而变得大煞风景。

安东忽感一片晕眩，腿一软，就要往后倒下去，没想到却倒在佩德鲁的怀里。

“安东，你怎么了？”佩德鲁俯下身，担心地问，“是不是过度惊喜了？没想到我制造的视觉冲击超过了毕加索，刺激到你了。”

“啊，还好吧……”看到那双翠绿色的眼睛正在认真地注视着自己，如果他不是因为感到疲倦，肯定立即挣脱佩德鲁的怀抱，但是佩德鲁就像个吸取阳气的幽灵，一旦接近就会让他提不起劲。

“我知道了，你是不是饿了所以没有力气？我要赶紧给你准备晚饭了呢——啊，不过，我做饭很慢哟，冰箱里还有些甜品，我先拿给你吃吧。”

不一会儿，品茶室的餐桌上摆上了草莓海绵蛋卷、冰甜酥饼和菠萝蛋糕，佩德鲁一边给安东的杯子里倒入热腾腾的咖啡，一边说，“抱歉呢，都是昨天做的甜品，没有给你准备新鲜的食物。今早我晨练的时候才得知你被罗维诺甩……啊，你要我不提这件事，抱歉。总之，今天太匆忙了，什么都没有准备好。”

虽然明知道是佩德鲁做的甜点，但是安东已经饥饿难耐了，只能半信半疑地拿起一片蛋卷塞进嘴里，没想到却意外地松软可口，香甜的气味瞬间通过他的味蕾传到心里，一种幸福感油然而生。他睁着亮绿色的大眼睛，呆呆地看着坐在对面的佩德鲁。

“……怎么样？味道果然怪怪的吧？”佩德鲁小心翼翼地问。

“啊，没有，因为没想到这么好吃，有些吃惊。”安东涨红了脸，赶紧摆摆手。

“是吗？因为安东好像很排斥我的样子，你能说好吃，我感到很意外呢。”

“不会吧？我没有特别排斥你呀。”

“别以为我感觉不到呀，”佩德鲁笑着，伸手捏了一下安东被嘴里食物撑得圆鼓鼓的脸，“从第一次见面开始，你就很排斥我吧，总是躲着我，也不愿意正视我，是因为觉得我和你长得太像吗？”

“确实……是这样没错。”安东不好意思地挠挠头，“看到你就觉得在看另一个自己，感觉怪怪的。再说，我一个人那么多年了，突然冒出一个双胞胎哥哥，谁都难以接受的吧？”

“不呢，其实当我知道有你这个弟弟的时候，真的很开心呢。因为呀，我和你其实很不一样哦，我觉得你比我可爱多了，安东。”

“可爱？那是罗马诺吧，我怎么会可爱？”

“看着我，”佩德鲁忽然站起来，弯腰双手捧起安东的脸庞，让其无法避开自己的目光，“我和你虽然咋看之下很像，但是内心却住着两个不同的灵魂，所以体现出来的气质也是不同的呢。”

安东还是第一次如此近距离地正视佩德鲁的脸庞，那双比加尔达湖的颜色还要翠绿的眼睛正注视着他，右眼下方的泪痣增添了他眼中的温柔，如此宁静又优雅的神情可不是活泼阳光的安东可以效仿出来的。在佩德鲁的眼睛里，他看到了与自己不同的灵魂，在那里，他还看到自己的影子，那又是另一个灵魂。佩德鲁说的没错，他们是不同的个体，相似是因为他们是亲兄弟，但是灵魂却不一样，然而迟钝的他到现在才看明白。

“是不太一样。”安东红着脸承认了。

“你好可爱呀，安东。”佩德鲁微笑着，逐渐凑近他的脸，忽然就吻上了他的双唇——一些烟草的臭味，一些咖啡的苦味，还有，一丝暖暖的温柔。

安东快速地推开了佩德鲁，难以置信地看着自己的哥哥，“你为什么要这样做？即使不一样，我们也是亲兄弟呀！”

佩德鲁轻轻地笑出了声，“呵呵，你承认我们是兄弟就好。”看到安东用双手紧紧捂着嘴，整个人缩成一团，佩德鲁又继续说，“看来你还需要时间适应我呢。那好吧，我先去准备做晚餐了。”

佩德鲁转身走进隔壁的厨房，安东听到他和佣人的对话。“堂·佩德鲁大哥，因为听说堂·安东尼奥大哥要来，晚餐我已经替你们准备好了。”“太好了，我做菜起码要等三个小时，安东他肯定会饿昏，你真是帮了大忙了，grazie mille!”

安东逐渐发现佩德鲁其实也不是那么令人讨厌，之前他感觉到佩德鲁身上散发的阴暗气场，那是因为和他自己的属性不同，安东是火属性，而佩德鲁是水属性，但凡堂主必定有强大的气场，两种属性相反的气场聚在一起，很容易产生冲突，于是安东本能地排斥和躲避佩德鲁。但是无论他们两人的气质多么不同，毕竟是兄弟，血缘促使他们自然而然地亲近。品茶室的谈话之后，安东已经不再避开佩德鲁的目光，晚餐时与佩德鲁面对面也不觉得有太大压力。

“安东，你过来一下。”安东正要回自己的卧室休息，佩德鲁突然把他叫到隔壁的书房。

听到佩德鲁严肃的语气，本来消散的压力又回来了。

“呵呵，不用这么紧张，我又没说我们现在马上决斗呀，再说，决斗的方式还没决定呢。”佩德鲁托着下巴，轻轻地笑了。

“有什么重要的事情吗？”

“我的秘书已经接通了罗维诺那边的电话，你赶快和罗维诺说话吧。”佩德鲁拿起书桌上的电话听筒，递给安东。

安东吃惊地接过电话，耳朵刚贴近听筒，就听到电话另一头传来罗维诺的怒骂声：“安东你这个笨蛋！还要我等多久！国际电话费有多贵你知道吗可恶！不要浪费你哥哥的钱啦岂可修！”

“……罗马诺？”听到那个日思夜想的熟悉声音，安东语气立即变得哽咽，眼睛红红的，似乎眼泪就要夺眶而出。这时候，佩德鲁向安东挥挥手，示意让他和罗维诺慢慢聊，然后默默地走出书房，关上了门。

“安东？你这混蛋怎么说话有气没力的，是不是没吃晚餐啊？”罗维诺继续在电话里说。

“啊，不是，我只是有点吃惊。话说罗马诺，你那边几点？”

“下午两点，午餐高峰刚过，现在终于闲下来了。”

“今天你的餐馆也很忙吗？”

“当然了，老子做的料理可是相当有人气呢！”

“你在多伦多还好吗？”

“不能更好了，在基尔的帮助下，餐馆很快恢复了营业——对了，他还搬来和我一起住了。”

“嗯，那很好呀，亲分听到罗马诺过得很好，也就放心了。”

“没什么好担心的，我已经不是小孩子了，会照顾自己，再说，基尔对我很好哦，这周末我们约好去爱德华王子岛钓龙虾呢……”

接下来的一小时里，罗维诺几乎都在说基尔的事情，安东虽然没见过这个远在他方的情敌，但是听到罗维诺如此兴奋的声音，他觉得自己确实应该放手让罗维诺追求他的幸福。

尽管这么想着，电话挂断后，一阵寂寞感涌上安东的心头。他拖着脚步回到自己的卧室，关着灯的房间被阳台外的灯光隐约照亮。他走到阳台，俯视山下弯月形状的那不勒斯海湾，对面的维苏威火山之下，依山而建的巨大城市由上至下点亮着万家灯火，犹如一幅展开的金丝绣花巨画，在温柔的海水包围中璀璨地闪烁着。如此恢宏又唯美的景象，那不勒斯不愧是拥有世界三大夜景之一的城市。可是，纵使有那么多的灯火，却没有一盏灯为他点燃——没有了罗维诺的那不勒斯，对于安东来说没有任何意义，他又何须与佩德鲁争当这座城市的霸主呢。

这个充满热情和阳光笑容的年轻人在夜色的掩护下，悄悄地将属性转换成了水，眼泪如大雨一般不停地落下，即使他躺到了床上，泪水还是伴着他入了梦乡，在他的睡梦中静静地将枕头弄得淋淋湿湿。

迷糊中，他感到有人从背后抱住了他，他没有推开，因为这样温暖的怀抱此刻正是他最需要的。

“安东，你在哭吗？”一个温柔的声音轻轻地在他耳边问。他知道那是佩德鲁的声音，在他睡梦中，佩德鲁不知不觉地闯进卧室，钻进了被窝。

安东睁开眼睛，赶快用手背擦掉眼泪，然而他发现无论是自己还是周围的被单都湿透了。

“给你。”佩德鲁从床的另一边递来抽纸盒让安东擦眼泪。“是不是想罗维诺了呀？”

“……为什么，为什么罗马诺没有选择我？我有哪点比不上那家伙？”他的肩膀开始颤抖，他已经控制不住自己的情绪。

“你没有哪点比不上他，但是感情是强求不来的呀。只要看上了眼，无论有多少缺点都可以包容呢。”

“怎么可能都包容呢？是我的话，打死都不会和料理白痴在一起呀！”

“那是因为你没遇到对的人，要相信，像安东这么可爱的人，与你两情相悦的人总会出现的。”

“别总是说我可爱呀……”

“可是安东真的好可爱呢。”佩德鲁搂紧了怀抱，将自己的脸贴上安东松软的短发，轻轻地吻着，“别伤心难过了，有哥哥宠着你呢，让我守护你，谁都不能够伤害你哦。”

“你呀……”安东没有反驳，任凭佩德鲁紧紧地搂着自己，将体温传达到自己身上，温暖那颗湿透的心。

（待续）


	3. Chapter 3

也不知道这样睡了多久，安东再次醒来时天还没亮，但是身边的佩德鲁已经不见了。难道这只是一场美梦吗？一阵空虚感又涌上安东心头，干渴的喉咙促使他去厨房找水喝。

自从别墅被佩德鲁重新装修以来，安东还是第一次走进厨房，与其它地方没品位的装修比起来，新厨房让他着实吃了一惊：房间被扩建了一倍，窗户也变得更宽大通透，相信太阳升起之后这里无须灯光照明也会相当明亮。干净整洁的地板倒映着周围白色的墙壁和天花板，房间中央长长的桌子上摆满了各种尺寸的煮锅以及其它厨具，另一边靠墙的桌子堆满了五颜六色的蔬菜水果，成了一个小花园，厨灶那边的墙上则是整齐地挂满了好几排大大小小的平底锅和勺子，地上摆了两三个大水盘养海鲜。

这时候，佩德鲁正站在中间的长桌旁切肉片，画着一条鱼的墨绿色围裙罩在穿着松散的睡衣上，长发编织成麻花辫垂下一边的肩膀。看到安东走进来，佩德鲁微笑着对他说：“是不是发现我不在你身边，寂寞啦？抱歉呢，我必须早点准备今晚的料理。”

“今晚的料理？可是现在太阳还没升起呀？”安东好奇地走近佩德鲁，看他在准备什么食物。

“本来睡前准备也是可以的，但是那样就不得不放进冰箱了，为了保持猪肉不变味，还是早起腌制更好，到了下午不但很入味，也不会变质。”

“你这么舍得花时间做料理呀？”安东找出一瓶矿泉水，咕噜咕噜地喝起来。

“这道菜不算的很花时间呢，如果是盐制鳕鱼的话，我会提前两天将它泡在水中，每隔三个小时就换一次水哦。”

“哈？这么费时？你们葡萄牙人不是最喜欢吃鳕鱼吗，这样岂不是一整天都将心思花在食物上啦？”

“很正常呀，只有投入时间和精力的料理才会好吃呢，因为料理和人一样，都是需要爱的呀。”佩德鲁将切得齐整的肉片小心翼翼地放入碗中，双手温柔地反复揉捏肉片，让佐料与肉片均匀地混一起，一边嘴里像唱摇篮曲一样轻轻说着：“乖，你们要变得好吃哦~”

看着佩德鲁如此温柔地对待食材，安东瞬间有一种想变成他手中猪肉的冲动。他拼命摇摇头让自己清醒起来，提醒自己佩德鲁是他的亲哥哥。“佩德鲁，我去睡回笼觉啦，buona notte!”

“你如果觉得寂寞的话，我等会再来陪你睡觉哦。”

“啊，不用了啦！”安东立即变得满脸通红，赶紧走回自己的卧室。但是他很快就后悔自己拒绝了佩德鲁，空荡荡的大床让他想念那个温暖的怀抱。

“什么？大哥们要决斗？”

“所谓决斗，就是要斗个你死我活吗？”

“那怎么可以！万一两败俱伤，系统不就群龙无首了吗？这样不单只内部分裂，还会造成更大的混乱！”

大厅里，一群戴墨镜穿黑西服的男人们一听说佩德鲁和安东决斗的事情，就七嘴八舌地表示反对。

“Silenzio.” 佩德鲁挥了一下手，男人们立即安静下来，正襟危坐地看着他们的大哥。“我还没说决斗的方式呢。经过我和安东的商量，”他看了一下坐在旁边的安东，“我们决定通过制作料理来一决胜负。”

“料理？！”男人们又开始喧闹。

“怎么了，你们对大哥们的决定有什么异议吗？”安东问。

“我和安东都觉得这是一个可以避免两败俱伤的方法，趁着今天你们来总部开会，晚餐就由我们来招待吧，你们喜欢哪个人做的食物，以后就跟着哪个人好了。”

“请问这是真的吗？能吃到两位大哥的料理，我们感到真是受宠若惊啊！”

“没错没错，我之前有幸吃过堂·佩德鲁大哥的烤肉，那真是人间美味啊！”

“你入系统太迟了，早前我也吃过堂·安东尼奥大哥的塔帕斯，真是好吃的让人落泪！”

“我爱葡萄牙料理！”

“不，我觉得还是西班牙料理好吃！”

“你说什么？想搞内部分裂是不是？”

“要火拼吗？！”

男人们争论起来，忽然有人索性掏出了手枪。

“Silenzio!”佩德鲁又挥了一下手，男人们顿时安静，又变得正襟危坐。“我和安东决斗，并不是为了搞分裂，只是想给大家一个机会。我们一旦分出胜负，你们必须全心全意地效忠于胜利的一方，绝对不能存在异议，明白吗？”

“我们明白了，堂·佩德鲁大哥！”男人们异口同声地大声回答。

系统的会议结束后，距离晚餐时间只剩下一个半小时，要在这么短的时间内给包含佩德鲁和安东在内的二十位系统元老准备食物可不简单。说起来，有人也许会觉得奇怪，为什么通常家里都是女人掌厨，但是职业厨师却以男性为主呢？那是因为烹饪也是体力活，远古时代的狩猎本身就是由男性负责，他们猎到野猪等猎物之后，必须立即处理才能带回家，从这时候开始男人们就比女性更懂得处理食物，何况像野猪这样巨大的食材，宰割、扒皮等过程都需要力气。所以说，烹饪其实是一个尽显男子气概的方式，这也是为什么系统的男人们纷纷赞成佩德鲁和安东以做料理的方式一决胜负。

安东很快决定了要做的菜式，那就是他最擅长的海鲜饭，而且也很适合一次性大量制作，以供多人享用。安东要做的海鲜饭的种类叫做水手海鲜饭(arroz marinero)，特点是在海鲜饭里放入尽量多种类的海鲜，有龙虾、海虾、螃蟹、章鱼、鱿鱼、贻贝等，光是处理（洗净、去壳、切片等）这些种类繁多的二十人份海鲜就会弄得手痛，而且比赛规定不能请助手，但是安东对此没有任何怨言，仅用了半小时就准备好了海鲜和蔬菜等食材用料。

接着是将食材放入大锅里炒，但是二十人份的食材需要比平常超大号的锅还要大三倍才能都放进去，安东翻遍了整个厨房，最后只能从挂在墙上的锅里选出两个最大号的，各自放在两个相邻的煤气灶上加热。这样一来，安东在炒饭的过程中必须两个大锅皆顾、双手并用。加入番茄、青豆、辣椒等蔬菜炒热之后，再加入所有的海鲜，这时候两个大锅的重量加起来至少有五十斤，安东必须左右手同时拿起两个锅在火上抖动，接着放回炉灶上，同时用铲子翻炒食物，然后又拿起锅子抖动，这样反复做半个小时，而且频率越高、动作越快，食物入味就越均匀。这样费力的烹饪对臂力的要求不亚于举重，而对动作灵敏的要求不亚于打排球。在距离开餐时间还剩十分钟的时候，海鲜饭的制作终于完成了，安东已经满身大汗，喘着粗气。

这时候他才想起佩德鲁，为了互不影响，佩德鲁让安东使用厨房，而他自己到庭院那里生火烹饪。因为昨天听佩德鲁说他做料理要三个小时，看他一贯慢条斯理的气质，安东不禁替自己的哥哥捏了一把汗，也不知道佩德鲁能不能在规定的时间内呈上如此大分量的美食。

所幸，在安东准时把装着两大锅海鲜饭的推车推进餐厅的时候，佩德鲁也用餐车推着一大桶食物进来了。原来，佩德鲁运用最传统的方法，在庭院里生火烧柴，将大铁桶悬挂在火上煮，毕竟室内的厨房没有这么大的火炉。佩德鲁做的菜肴是葡萄牙中部的传统家常菜阿连特茹猪肉贻贝，与安东做的金灿灿的干炒海鲜饭相比，佩德鲁的料理看起来颜色更深一些，成色没那么吸引人，但是散发出的香味却让人立即垂涎三尺。安东想起他曾听说从前大航海时代，葡萄牙得益于新开辟的印度航线，获得了大量来自东方的香料，并将其运用到料理制作之中，因此葡萄牙菜的特色之一就是诱人的香味。

想到这些，安东有点担心自己的料理不及佩德鲁，但是他观察到小弟们在品尝他和佩德鲁各自做的料理的时候，都是赞不绝口的样子，也就松了一口气。

“安东，别光站着看他们用餐，你也饿了吧？”佩德鲁凑过来对他说。

安东才想来他忘了给自己和佩德鲁留两份海鲜饭，此时自己的肚子不争气地发出咕咕的叫声，似乎在肯定佩德鲁的疑问。他红着脸点了点头。

“正好，我特地为你准备了一份猪肉贻贝哦，不是那个大桶里的，是另外用小锅煮的。”佩德鲁笑着朝他眨了一下眼睛，转身从餐车的下层拿出一个小瓦煲，一打开便是一阵诱人的香气扑面而来。

小瓦煲里装的同样是猪肉贻贝，但是猪肉的颜色看起来更深，肉也更糜烂，仿佛入口即化的样子，饥饿的安东不禁流下了口水。

“他们吃的那个大桶里的是我匆忙做的，但是给你做的这份是从昨晚就开始腌制的呢。我用小火闷煮了四个小时，应该十分入味了。稍等，再加上这份我在花园种的新鲜香菜，也是安东限定哦~”佩德鲁从小碟子里倒了一份香菜入小瓦煲里，然后说，“好了，buon appetito!”

安东迫不及待地拿起叉子吃了一口猪肉，刚才就被香味诱惑的味蕾此刻终于尝到了期待已久的味道，那种巨大的幸福感不是言语能够形容的。猪肉松软的口感，再加上用了大半天时间渗透的酱汁，这道菜里的每一个元素都体现了厨师的用心，是一盘真正充满了爱的料理。安东完全忘记他和佩德鲁用料理决斗的事情，一边咀嚼食物，一边侧着脑袋，用手托着腮帮，脸上不由自主地露出了幸福的笑容。

过了好一会儿，安东才注意到在座的小弟们都在看着自己。他们似乎被安东的表情打动了，纷纷朝着他手中的小瓦煲流口水。

“为什么我觉得堂·安东尼奥大哥的那份料理更好吃的样子？虽然我们吃的也很美味。”他听到有人小声地说。

安东心想这下糟了，他自己吃佩德鲁的料理吃的那么香，岂不是向周围人承认他输了吗？此时他发现佩德鲁正笑眯眯地看着自己，一副胜利在望的样子，就气得涨红了脸，但是为时已晚。

“好吧，我认输。”安东觉得男子汉应该愿赌服输，索性站起身向众人宣布他的决定。“我退出系统，你们还是继续让佩德鲁做你们堂主吧。”

他正要转身离开的时候，佩德鲁慌张地拉住了他的手臂，“别走呀，安东！你好不容易回来了，我绝对不让你走！”

“兄弟们，我有个好主意！”一个黑西服男人大声说，“不如让堂·佩德鲁大哥和堂·安东尼奥大哥一起统治黑帮吧！”

“好主意，不如两位大哥在一起好了！”众人纷纷同意。

“好的！在一起，在一起！”

面对越喊越起劲的口号，安东总觉得他们在表达另一种含义，顿时羞得想找个地洞钻进去，此时佩德鲁一只手搭在他肩膀上，“你听到了吧，水能载舟亦能覆舟，要遵从民意哦。”安东感到那只手在他身上产生了越来越大的压力，冥冥中他预感到以后与佩德鲁住一起的话，与其说共同统治，不如说他就只能任凭这个男人摆布了，这让他不知道是哭还是笑的好。

一阵热闹后，人们终于散去，偌大的豪宅如今又变成佩德鲁与安东的两人世界。

安东回到自己的卧室，站在阳台上，再一次观赏那不勒斯灯火通明的迷人夜景。他感到有点不可思议，自己又将统治这座伟大的城市，从前的他一定会十分自豪，但是现在，如果这么大的地方都没有一个与他相爱的人的话，他的城市只不过是一具空壳罢了。

不知什么时候，佩德鲁像幽灵一样悄无声息地来到安东身后，轻轻地搂住了他。他仰起头向后看佩德鲁，又圆又亮的大眼睛里充满了疑问与期待。

“如果你要在这万家灯火中寻找那一盏只为你点亮的灯，”佩德鲁似乎能读懂安东所有的心思，“那你就回头看看，这盏灯就在这里，这里就是你的家。”

未等对方弯下腰，安东就双手搂上了佩德鲁的肩膀，踮起脚吻了上去。他不知道未来会变得怎样，但是他已经被这个霸道的男人深深地吸引。

Fine.

**附录：**

****

（图片由作者拍摄于葡萄牙）

阿连特茹猪肉贻贝（Carne de Porco à Alentejana）的做法

1 提前一天要做的准备：

1.1 食材：

1磅里脊肉

8片蒜瓣，切碎

1勺红辣椒粉

一片月桂叶，捣碎

1/4勺黑胡椒

1/4勺克切碎的新鲜香菜

1勺甜胡椒酱

2勺热胡椒汁

1勺白葡萄酒

1.2 步骤：

将里脊肉切成方块，放在不食味的碗里。

用杵和臼，将蒜瓣、红辣椒粉、月桂叶和黑胡椒混在一起，加入香菜、甜辣椒酱和热胡椒汁，彻底搅拌均匀。

将上述调料放入里脊肉的碗里，加入白葡萄酒。盖上碗，腌制数小时，或放入冰箱过夜。

2 烹饪

2.1 食材：

半勺橄榄油

一个洋葱，切碎

1勺去皮切片的西红柿

1片蒜瓣，捣碎

1勺红辣椒粉

1勺番茄酱

1勺白葡萄酒

24个小土豆，煮成白色

3磅贻贝，用冷水洗干净

1/4勺切碎的香菜

1个柠檬，切片

2.2 步骤

烹饪前半小时，将里脊肉从冰箱里取出，过滤腌制调料，将调料放入另一个容器。

用中火在锅里热橄榄油，将里脊肉分批放入锅里煮成棕色，每批煮5-8分钟，然后放入碟子里盖好。

在刚才的锅里放入洋葱，煮大约3分钟将其变成金黄色。加入西红柿、蒜瓣和红辣椒粉。盖上锅盖，中火煮10分钟。加入腌制调料、番茄酱和白酒，盖上锅盖煮1分钟。将里脊肉倒回锅里，再加入土豆。

加入贻贝，盖上锅盖煮大约12分钟，直到里脊肉变软，土豆入味，贻贝开口。扔掉没有开口的贻贝。将食物倒入碗里，加入香菜。配合面包、橄榄和柠檬汁食用口味更佳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：从前听闻意大利和法国菜都很美味，但是当我到实地品尝当地食物之后，才知道传闻都是吹出来的，真正好吃的料理是葡萄牙菜，这也是我喜欢上三次元的葡萄牙的主要原因。如果创作《那不勒斯晴》之前就知道事实，我会把标题改为《里斯本晴》。不过，三次元的葡萄牙也有很糟糕的地方，比如艺术品位，去过辛特拉的人应该清楚，本篇对佩德鲁重新装修的描述，其实就是按照辛特拉那个红配黄城堡来描述的。
> 
> 因为这个系列主题是那不勒斯，本篇只能把伊比利亚兄弟放在南意的这座大城市里，而不是里斯本或者马德里。从前我很喜欢罗维诺的时候，了解了很多那不勒斯的事情，也去过几次当地，所以写起来就不需要参考太多资料。参考的资料主要是葡萄牙菜谱和西班牙菜谱。在阅读葡萄牙菜谱的时候，我对葡萄牙料理的印象就是厨师真的很舍得花时间做料理，常常要花两三天做个肉菜，煮的时候要花三、四个小时。最不可思议的是烤猪肉和盐制鳕鱼的准备，实在太费事了。但是正因为葡萄牙人如此精心对待料理，才做出欧洲最美味的美食吧。可惜葡萄牙一直很低调，美食并不如法国、意大利、西班牙料理广为人知。
> 
> 最近我决定固定站葡西了，从此以后会打上葡西的tag。本篇的葡西人设又因为攻受关系有些变化。就像不能勉强左撇子用右手写字一样，即使我尝试过西葡，还是觉得无论写文还是画画，葡西最顺手。上一幅画本来想画西葡，结果一看就很葡西。本篇文章内容很长，本来应该分上下两章，但是按照《那不勒斯晴》的格式，每章结尾部分都要附上本篇出现的菜谱，于是直到全部完成、主菜出现之后，才一口气发出来。我预计是没有什么人会耐心看完这么长的一篇，但是感谢lofter，让我一字不漏不改地将全文发出来了。也许几年后才会有人想留言、评论，但是无论过多久我都会很感激的，所以以后你们看到我说的这些话，就不要大意地评论吧，谢谢！


End file.
